


i'll see you soon

by independentalto



Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, i think there's a few liberties taken here, post 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Before they run, Bobbi and Hunter leave Jemma and Fitz one promise: they'll see them soon.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594819
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	i'll see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "See You Soon" by Jukebox the Ghost.

_ “Stay still, Jemma, you’re hogging the blanket.”  _

_ “Me? I’m not the one who’s 178 centimetres!”  _

_ “I’m 179 centimetres, thank you very much, and you’d do well to remember that --”  _

_ “Oh, I know what 179 centimeters feel like, and it is certainly not you --”  _

_ “You know I’m sensitive about my height!” _

_ “Everyone knows you’re just touchy about the fact that you’re shorter than Bobbi, Lance --” _

_ “Only Bob’s allowed to call me Lance.”  _

_ “You’re not complaining when I’m down on my --” _

_ “I will end. Both of you.” Chagrined, Jemma and Hunter looked over at Bobbi, who was giving them the one-eyed oceanic glare of death from where she lay on the other side with Fitz. (The Scot, much to his credit, had snored through the whole thing.) “You both are the biggest blanket hogs I’ve ever met in my life, you’re still 5’10”, Hunter, and so help me, Jemma, you finish that sentence and I won’t let you get on your knees for me.”  _

_ At that, Jemma actually let out a small whimper. Curse Bobbi for reading her to rights.  _

_ Hunter still harrumphed and turned over, making sure to take the majority of the blanket away from Jemma before she could protest. Sighing, she took the opportunity to get out of bed and pad toward the kitchen -- no use in trying to get her revenge when she could just carry it into breakfast.  _

_ Soon, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of sizzling, and it drew out each member of the team slowly. First came May, who went straight for a cup of tea, then Coulson, following the pilot to the coffeemaker. Mack and Elena set up the kitchen island, and Daisy was already in the process of trying to steal food out of the pan before it was ready.  _

_ Fitz and Bobbi followed Daisy, both of them pecking Jemma on each side of the cheek before sitting at the table with the rest of the team. Breakfast was quickly served and devoured with several murmurs of approval, and slowly but surely, each of them filed out the same way they’d come in to start their day.  _

_ Hunter was the last one to stumble in, making an indignant noise at finding the coffee pot empty and the plates all in the sink. “What’s all this?” he called to Jemma, Fitz and Bobbi, who were all retreating to the lab. _

_ “It’s why you don’t hog the blankets,” Jemma retorted over her shoulder before disappearing through the lab’s double doors.  _

_ Hunter hadn’t spoken to any of them for the rest of the day, and had only grudgingly apologized to Jemma later that night when  _ he  _ was left blanketless and cold. “We’ll get you your own blanket,” she promised him, frowning when he shook his head.  _

_ “If I get a new one, how am I supposed to take the mickey out of you for hogging the one we have?”  _

“Looks too big on you now,” 

Jemma shook herself out of her reverie to find Fitz staring down at her with a mixture of pity, sadness, and understanding. Sighing, he sat down on the futon beside her, taking care not to fix himself under the blanket. There were a lot of things the two of them had shared with Bobbi and Hunter, but that blanket had belonged to Jemma and Hunter alone. “May found the box in storage,” she finally said after a few minutes. “She was going to throw it out, but I...”

Fitz just nodded. “How long’s it been now?” Honestly, Jemma didn’t know. But long enough, apparently, for SHIELD to have processed the absence of Bobbi and Hunter as abandoned agents and for them to have moved Fitz and Jemma back into a normal bunk. 

It hasn’t been long enough, though, for her feet to stop ending up at the quad room purely on instinct when she turned in for the night. Not long enough for her to stop making three cups of tea in the early morning accompanied by a cup of coffee. And certainly not long enough to have forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by warmth on both sides, soft kisses on both cheeks in the mornings, two or three sets of hands all knowing what she liked in the dead of night. “Too long,” is all she answered. “They should’ve never left.” 

“I know,” Fitz murmured, and offered his hand for Jemma to take. She did, and for a bit, they were silent, him simply rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. “But we’ll see ‘em soon. They promised.” 

“Sometimes promises fall through,” Jemma groused, tightening the blanket around her body. “You of all people should know that.” Bobbi and Hunter had, through some small miracle, left a note for Fitz and Jemma to find in the bar bathroom long after their teary departure, and the latter had squirrelled it away until later that night, long after the rest of the team had angrily mourned the injustice of their absence. 

_ Jemma,  _ ~~_ Fitz _ ~~ _ , Leo, _

_ We wish we didn’t have to leave. Trust us when we say this was the worst outcome we could have expected, nor is it the one we wanted. If it were up to us, we’d be on the Quinjet home with you right now, laughing about how we almost died. (Hunter wants to add that he’d be doing his famous czar impressions. I’ve seen them. They’re not that famous.) _

_ Don’t get mushy on us. Especially you, Leopold. Everyone thinks Jemma’s the crier. You should be thankful I don’t tell them you’re the one crying your eyes out to military reunions every week. Getting mushy on us means you’re saying goodbye -- that  _ we’re  _ saying goodbye -- and this isn’t goodbye. We won’t let it be, and we hope you don’t either. Think of it like a ‘see you soon’.  _

_ Oh, and if you see us in your dreams, stop and say hi. Apparently, if you see someone in your dreams, it means you’re going to see them soon. And we promise we’ll see you soon even if it means it’s the last thing we do.  _

_ (Hunter says that he knows you two would rather us stay away than get shot dead trying to see you. I know he’s right, but let a girl be dramatic.)  _

_ One day, we’ll look back at this as a blip in our timeline, and we’ll get to laugh at the time Hunter and I had to go on the run for the good of SHIELD. Fitz and Hunter will make fun of how dramatically sad Jemma was, I’ll sabotage Hunter and tell everyone about how he cried whenever he saw something monkey-related or biological. And at the end of the day, we’ll wrap up in the bed together and wait for what the next day might bring.  _

_ Hunter and I are going to move heaven and hell to get home. We’ll see you soon. _

_ All our love,  _

_ Bobbi and Hunter _

“They’re Bobbi and Hunter,” Fitz answered simply. “Do you trust them to not break a promise?” 

“I don’t even see them in my dreams anymore, Fitz,” Jemma whispered. “None of the shirts smell like them. Mack never wants to talk about it. I don’t want to think I’ll be seeing them soon if I don’t even know where they are.” She wondered if they were eating three square meals a day and staying out of blood money. She wondered if either of them were able to sleep properly without them. 

Fitz stroked her cheek before kissing her softly. “We’ll see them soon, Jemma. We just have to trust.”

But in an organization built on lies and with trust running low, Jemma keeps pushing on, working through the memories of Bobbi and Hunter until they no longer idly surface at the forefront of her mind. It’s better than to be pleasantly surprised, she reasons, than to keep her hopes up and receive nothing at all. She knows that Fitz is doing the same thing, but in a different way -- it’s why she doesn’t reach out as much as she wants; for all of the good she does for him, there’s something unique about Bobbi and Hunter that always manages to get the right answer on the first try. 

_ “I never want to leave this room,”  _

_ “You are aware you’re going to have to brush your teeth, right?” Bobbi prodded Hunter, who was laying spread-eagled across the bed. “And shower. I’m not getting near a man that doesn’t shower.”  _

_ “Same,” Jemma and Fitz echoed in disgust.  _

_ “Alright, I promise to shower and change my clothes,” Hunter grumbled, pushing himself into a seated position. “At least once a day. But my point stands. I never want to leave this room. It isn’t the space of the room,” he says gruffly when Jemma half-raised a hand. “It’s the people in it.”  _

_ “Aww, you do care!” came Bobbi’s mimic, and she only had three seconds to look utterly shocked before all three of them were piled on top of her, tickling wherever they could reach. “Stop! Stop! You know I’m tickllish there...!” Despite her protests, the tickling war continued. “Fine! Fine! It was a sentimental thought,” she said, the atmosphere going from silly to serious in a second. “And honestly, if I didn’t have to leave the room, either, I wouldn’t. Not if it meant I had to face the real world.”  _

“You think we’ll get our old bunk back?” 

They’d been packing nonstop for the last five days, their reinstatements faster than a mouse to peanut butter. Unbeknownst to Fitz and Jemma, the two of them had been goading the organization to prepare for their return, including getting May to take Jemma and Hunter’s blanket out of storage. Unfortunately, May had reported, Jemma had gotten ahold of the blanket and spent the last three hours talking with Fitz, which made Hunter smile.

“Honestly, I hope so,” Bobbi griped, examining the kitchen to see what she would be able to prepare. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen them,” she exhaled, turning to Hunter. “I miss them.” 

“They’ll be in our lives for good, love,” Hunter murmured, kissing Bobbi softly. “We don’t ever have to miss them again. I’ll get the car ready.” Their drive to an undisclosed area was uneventful -- the most they argued about was perhaps what to play on the radio -- but by the time they step on the Quinjet, Bobbi’s hands were shaking and a bead of sweat was making its way down Hunter’s forehead.

“Hey, I’m Daisy Johnson, today we’ll be flying back to SHIELD Headquarters --  _ shut the fuck up! _ ” The last part of Daisy’s statement turned into a shriek when she rounded the corner to find Bobbi and Hunter standing on her ramp. They looked slightly worse for wear -- seven months on the run would do that to you -- but looked otherwise healthy. “I’m so glad to see you guys,” she half-sobbed, grabbing them into a hug. “I can’t wait to tell Mack, and Phil, and FitzSimmons,  _ god,  _ FitzSimmons is a mess without you --” 

“I thought you would remember that we weren’t supposed to let them know,” May’s stern voice came from behind, and she poked her head out just enough to nod at the both of them. “They’re fine,” she repeated when Bobbi’s face was ashen and Hunter’s panicked. “They need you, but they’re fine.”

If anything, the flight back home only increased their anxieties, and Hunter spent the flight with his hand clutched tightly in Bobbi’s, knowing that the ‘see you soon’s they’d left in the letter were finally going to come full circle. Landing is slightly more eventful -- Bobbi, Hunter and Mack all exchanged a tearful hug upon landing and Coulson strolled up to them after to give them a formal welcome-back. 

It’s only when they stand at the door of the lab that they begin to stall. Jemma and Fitz’s backs are to them, the two of them working diligently away, and it makes Bobbi’s heart pang.  _ This  _ is what they’d been missing in the last seven months; their tiny scientists that would bicker over everything but still have so much passion in their love. Having Hunter with her was only 33% of the equation. 

“We just have to bite the bullet,” Hunter whispered, and she nodded, the both of them stepping through the doors quietly. He covered Fitz’s eyes while Bobbi covered Jemma’s, both of them letting out a teasing ‘guess who?’ at the same time. Jemma’s face went white while Fitz began shaking, both of them practically collapsing into the partner’s arms.

“Hey, honey,” Bobbi murmured while Jemma began to cry in her arms. Fitz did the same, only slapping halfheartedly at Hunter. “Hey, honey, we’re home.” Her own tears threaten to prickle in her eyes, but she holds them back, drawing Jemma as close as she can. “I told you we’d see you soon, didn’t I?”

“ _ Never  _ do that again,” Jemma half-hisses, half sobs, and drags her into a kiss that screams of desperation and relief. “I thought you two were going to  _ die  _ out there!”

“Takes a lot more than that to kill us, love,” Hunter proclaimed, switching with Bobbi and giving Jemma a quick kiss. “After all, we had some people to come home to.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time in this corner of the fandom, LOL! Hope I did well enough...


End file.
